Oportunidades
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Para Sirius Black el día de San Valentín no era más que un pretexto más para pasarla con sus tres amigos, con una botella de Whisky de Fuego y cigarrillos. Pero este año el panorama le pinta muy mal, y aunque le cueste aceptarlo solo Mary Macdonald puede solucionar ese problema.


Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen, son obra de JK Rowling.

Los garabatos, bien o mal redactados que puedan salir por medio de estas líneas son míos.

—Hablan— _"piensan"_

Este fic participa en el Reto _**"Parejas al Azar"**_ del foro _**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0oo0 o00o0o0o

**Oportunidades.**

_**P**__or: __**A**__rhatdy_

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo00o0o0 o0o0oo0o0

Aún hacía frío.

Las colosales nubes caminaban con lentitud, no parecían llevar ninguna prisa, por lo que impedían que los rayos del sol las atravesaran por completo.

Estaba nublado y pese a que él nunca se había quejado del clima, estaba en uno de esos momentos en lo que todo le molestaba, hasta la mosca que pasaba volando cerca suyo.

—De manera que James "_Nenaza_" Potter va a pasear de la mano con su novia, susurrando canciones de amor al oído. — Soltó Sirius bajándose las remangadas mangas de su camisa a su lugar de origen para protegerse del frío.

—No me jodas Canuto…— se quejó James mientras arrugaba su frente.

Le miró fijamente y se dejó caer a su lado, sobre una de las bancas que había en los jardines contiguos al castillo.

—Parece que alguien está de mal humor…— murmuró Remus, mientras Peter asentía solemnemente.

Sirius chasqueó los dientes y apretó los puños de las manos.

Se acercaba la temporada más melosa de todo el año, había una salida a Hogsmeade próxima y sin embargo él ya sabía el panorama que se le venía encima. James al fin había logrado que su relación con Lily se afianzara, eran novios, tras el largo tiempo de espera, y bueno… tenía que aceptar que esta vez Cornamenta pasara se querer quedarse con ellos tres a pasar el rato. Claro que no, James tendría que irse a enrollarse con Lily Evans por algún rincón del pueblo más mágico de toda Inglaterra.

Además, para colmo, se acercaba la luna llena, por lo que le quedaba la opción de un convaleciente Remus, con los humores que se cargaba los días posteriores a su recuperación, en el que ni siquiera quería que lo voltearan a ver, se la ponía bastante difícil.

Y bueno, también estaba Peter, que seguramente le seguiría el juego y lo acompañaría a donde él sugiriera, mas sin embargo, había algo que seguía provocándole una desazón enorme y que a su vez, hacía que le gruñeran hasta las tripas.

—¡Ja!... Por mi pueden irse todos al puto demonio…— prosiguió con sus quejas, frunciendo el ceño hasta hacer que se notara una sola ceja —Si Cornamenta quiere ir a embriagarse con el famoso "_Té del amor_" de Madame Pudipié… es su jodido problema.

James rodó los ojos y bufó, aquel comportamiento de Sirius realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas. Aun cuando sabía que Sirius Black no se agarraba soltando veneno cada que podía, si no cuando algo le pasaba, algo no muy bueno.

—Canuto… ¿Ha sucedido algo con Regulus? — preguntó entonces James, revolviéndose los cabellos azabaches.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco con el gesto más tosco que pudiera mostrarle a los chicos, se levantó bruscamente y se giró por completo para verles a la cara.

—¡Puta Madre! No me salgan con esas jaladas…— les soltó de golpe y negando en un gesto, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

James, que lo miraba tras las gafas suspiró, la había regado y lo sabía, no debía siquiera pronunciar el nombre de algún miembro de la familia Black en presencia de Sirius, mucho menos a su hermano perfecto, si no únicamente cuando él mismo sacara el tema a colación.

—Déjenle… — volvió a murmurar Remus, al ver el gesto de preocupación que James asomaba en su rostro — necesita tiempo para tranquilizarse, él solo volverá, y nos dirá lo que le pasa cuando lo considere necesario.

Peter se hundió de hombros y asintió, los tres conocían demasiado bien a Sirius y de antemano sabían que cuando estuviese en "sus días" no debían intervenir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se dejó caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones que había en la sala común, justo en una de las esquinas del lugar, donde había una gran ventana que permitía una vista exquisita.

Sirius se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la frotó con suavidad, como si aquellas caricias pudieran hacer que el dolor desapareciera.

Bufó y meneó el cuello hacia los lados y hacia atrás, estaba bastante tenso y eso lo hacía sentir incluso más cansado. Pensar en un millón de cosas lo ponía de mal humor y eso no era muy común en él, tan bromista, tan despreocupado.

Había pasado a joder a James y lo sabía, como sabía que no tenía por qué haber dicho aquellas cosas, aunque bueno, de cualquier manera, era una vía de desahogo, una no muy sana, pero muy efectiva. Además era verdad, Lily "_Controladora_" Evans había llegado para quedarse y se las ingeniaba para robarse a James, está bien, no. James se las ingeniaba para desaparecer, era normal, estaba dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos correspondidos, y eso era genial. Él los había apoyado desde el principio, pero ahora estaba el tema de que Cornamenta algunas veces parecía no ser más Merodeador.

Cerró los ojos, a lo mejor estaba exagerando, pensó que quizá debía dormir, quizá eso le ayudaría a matar el tiempo y que su cabeza se enfriara.

Así que decidido, los abrió de nuevo y se dispuso a levantarse del sillón, fue entonces cuando la vio.

Mary McDonald recién bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, llevaba el cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, castaño claro, lo cual destacaba su piel pálida y sus ojos azules, grandes y de expresión brillante.

Sirius rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza nuevamente, dejándose caer en el sillón de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho anteriormente.

—Black…— la escuchó decir y la piel se le erizó.

—McDonald… ¿No estás tras los gruesos libros polvorientos de la biblioteca? — Comentó con la intensión de molestar mientras se enderezaba y bruscamente se giraba hacia la ventana — ¡Oh mira! Está medio nublado… quizá es por eso.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura.

—Mira que había creído que estabas deprimido… pero ya veo que esa palabra no está dentro del vocabulario de los Black "_de todos me rio_" — dijo ella haciendo ademanes con las manos, enfocándose en las últimas palabras.

—¡Ja! Para nada… — negó él y acomodándose en el sillón se removió en su lugar — me has levantado el ánimo con tan sólo aparecerte… — afirmó con solemnidad.

Y entonces dio unas palmaditas en el lugar vacío que estaba a su lado mientras le dedicaba una mirada sugerente.

—Ya sabes Mary, tú levantarías hasta el muerto más inanimado…

—¿Y con esos comentarios te jactas de tener a la mitad de las chicas a tus pies?— le cuestionó ella desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Por supuesto que no…— negó él con ímpetu — a todas, que es muy diferente.

—No me incluyas, Black. Yo no soy como todas… —se quejó al instante Mary.

—Y por eso te quiero en especial a ti, Mary… porque eres _"especial_"— dijo Sirius a modo de cumplido bastante insinuante.

—Vale, demasiada charla por el día de hoy…— respondió ella hundiéndose de hombros y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a andar.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Sirius volvía a su modalidad anterior, era como si se le cayera una máscara de la cara. Y ese era el punto, él era un idiota, eso era bien conocido, era bastante atractivo, tampoco podía negarlo, sus rasgos les eran apetecibles a las chicas, aunque no a demasiadas como él mismo decía y como todos le atribuían. Era un chico normal, con problemas bastante peculiares y con unos amigos de los buenos, de esos que él sabía que no le fallarían jamás, casi tanto como que los Merodeadores seguirían siendo un cuarteto de por vida, hasta que los sepultaran, juntos, de ser posible.

Pero era un chico a final de cuentas, y así como tenía sus ratos alegres y pesados, también los tenía de sensibles, claro que eran los que menos le gustaban y por eso agradecía que fueran contados. Pero con San Valentín tan cerca, una salida a Hogsmeade disponible y una chica guapa rondándole, pues… era eso, nada bueno.

Aun no sabía desde cuándo, pero Mary McDonald le resultaba bastante atractiva, y eso lo contrariaba. Él nunca se había preocupado de andar con una chica, porque había tenido a los chicos siempre para divertirse gastando bromas a todo el que se les atravesara, en particular a los de Slytherin, y si bien le prestaba atención a los besos y caricias de una que otra, nunca de una en especial, y menos, de una tan especial como esa.

Mary era inteligente, desde el principio se las había arreglado para llevar buenas notas en toda materia que cursaba, siempre llevaba los deberes impecables a las clases y se la vivía haciendo investigaciones extensas en la biblioteca que pudieran contribuir a sus reportes. Y conforme los años fueron avanzando, menos veía la luz del sol, porque los libros la cubrían, quería ser _Medimago_ y se empeñaba en sacar "_Extraordinario_" en todo lo que podía, porque un simple "_Supera las Expectativas_" era para ella algo que simplemente no podía ser aceptable a su criterio. Menos aún ahora que los EXTASIS estaban tan cerca.

La molestaba de vez en cuando porque él era así, se metía con todo el mundo, con el primero que tuviese enfrente y bueno, disfrutaba de ver los gestos de su rostro albino, la nariz contraída y arrugada y el ceño fruncido, o los ojos rodando cuando alguna estupidez salía de su boca.

Lo que le había dicho era verdad, Mary le curaba, le daba las energías suficientes como para poner su mejor cara aunque la pasara de la patada, y le daba por llamar su atención desde que sus miradas se cruzaban. Y bueno, lo que fuera estaba bien con tal de que ella le hiciera caso, un poco de su tiempo.

Sirius sonrió.

Le gustaba Mary, le gustaba mucho.

Ojalá pudiese gustarle a ella, un poco, tan solo un poquito, con eso se conformaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Despierta Canuto!— escuchó… a lo lejos, muy distante, bastante.

Sintió que alguien movía su cuerpo con brusquedad, lo manoteaban.

Abrió los ojos y los cerró al instante, la claridad de la luz dio de lleno en sus pupilas grises que se quejaron al momento.

—Cierra las malditas cortinas Colagusano…— se quejó, llevándose ambas manos a la cara para taparse.

Se dio la media vuelta, rodando sobre su cama y se hundió en la almohada.

—¿Qué has estado soñando, Canuto? — preguntó Remus con aquella voz tan tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

¿Qué había estado soñando? No tenía idea, no lo recordaba, no recordaba nada en absoluto.

—Creo que ha sido algo bastante interesante…— sugirió James desde su cama con la mirada fija en la silueta de Sirius.

Peter soltó una risita burlona que hizo que Sirius reaccionara, fuera lo que fuera que hubiese soñado, no les importaba, y no tenían por qué enterarse.

—Ha estado hablando en sueños ya ves…— dijo Peter entre risas.

Al instante Sirius se levantó y los miró a los tres con fastidio. Estaban casi frente suyo, sentados en la cama de al lado, la de James, y lo miraban como si esperaran una explicación.

—Mary… ¿Quién es Mary? —preguntó Peter, mientras Remus y James se miraban con dejos de complicidad.

"_Mary"_ pensó.

¿Lo había dicho? Había dicho su nombre. Había sido tan estúpido como para tener un sueño que se enfocara en ella, y para colmo de males, había dicho su nombre, y sus amigotes lo habían escuchado. Menudo pedazo de imbécil.

Se llevó la diestra a la cara, dándose un buen golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¡¿Pero qué jodidos les importa?! — gritó, y se levantó de la cama de un salto, dando zancadas hacia el cuarto de baño.

Dio un portazo y escucho las risas de sus compañeros, sus amigos.

Se revisó para descartar cualquier posibilidad de haber tenido algún sueño húmedo, y una vez hecho descubrió que por suerte, no había sido así. Había hablado de Mary en sueños, era el colmo. Le gustaba la chica, pero tenía que dejar de pensarla, tenía que sacarla de la cabeza.

De lo contrario, tendría que terminar agachando la cabeza, confesándose ante los tres que seguían en el cuarto.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaban volando, y a Mary McDonald no le pasaba desapercibido.

Enero se había ido volando y ahora las hojas del calendario desaparecían con prisa, llevándose los primeros días de Febrero, a su alrededor, todas las chicas cuchicheaban sobre el tan esperado San Valentín y sus respectivas citas, los regalos que debían comprar, lo que debían usar o lo guapo que era el chico al que pensaban declararse.

Incluso la propia Lily Evans, que era tan perfeccionista, se había relajado un poco para disfrutar de la fecha, y bueno, era comprensible, al fin había tirado la toalla y le había dado el sí al escandaloso de Potter, que se había calmado ya un poco y bueno, todo parecía ir de bien a mejor, y se alegraba por su amiga.

Sin embargo, la fecha a ella le pasaba desapercibida, era un día más en su calendario, y con la cantidad de deberes de Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología y Encantamientos, tenía la porción suficiente para entretenerse por el resto de la semana hundida entre los libros.

Dejó caer el ejemplar de "_Plantas Mágicas Medicinales_" que había estado leyendo sobre la superficie de la mesa tan bruscamente que provocó un sonido estruendoso. Estaba exhausta de tanta lectura pese a que le fascinaba aprender cosas nuevas, se sentía tensa, y quizá necesitara de un buen masaje.

Quizá relajarse un poco le vendría bien, quizá las demás chicas tenían un poco de razón y ella debía descansar antes de que comenzara el tan odioso y temido periodo de exámenes.

—Relajarte te vendría bien… ¿Lo sabes Mary? — escuchó a sus espaldas y al instante cerró los ojos, dando un suspiro profundo para cambiar de gesto de manera oportuna.

—Black… ¿está lloviendo?— cuestionó ella girando su rostro hacia el ventanal que estaba al otro lado de la biblioteca. — No veo que de otra forma estés en la biblioteca, a menos que planees volarla.

Sirius esbozó una amplia sonrisa, Mary le había regresado el comentario de hacía unos días atrás, era una chica astuta.

Se acercó a ella, que aún le daba la espalda y dejó que sus manos se hicieran de sus hombros apretando los puntos justos para que sus tensos músculos protestaran.

Mary se percató al instante y se hundió de hombros.

—Estás tensa, McDonald…— dijo él en voz baja.

—Y ahora quieres darme terapia…— se extrañó ella moviéndose para que él la soltara.

—Sólo si tú quieres…— Sirius que sonreía, le soltó y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a ella.

Mary agachó la mirada y su cuello sintió al instante la pérdida de las manos de Sirius, era verdad, estaba tensa, demasiado tensa, pero no podía ponerse a pedir masajes a quien fuera, y si bien Sirius Black no era cualquiera, no podía siquiera pensar en pedirle justamente a él, que prosiguiera. No, sería darle ánimos para que se burlara.

— ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?...— preguntó ella, volviendo la vista hacia el libro que había dejado recién en la mesa.

—Bueno ya sabes… estaba aburrido— comentó él relajándose por completo, recargando su espalda sobre el respaldo y estirando los pies hacia el frente.

Mary sonrió.

Sirius observó aquel mohín y en automático su rostro repitió el gesto. Ella era mucho más guapa cuando sonreía que cuando estaba enojada, era un hecho, sus ojos grandes brillaban.

—Así que… ¿No andas por ahí viendo que le regalarás a tu amor secreto?— preguntó él, como si nada.

Ella desvió su rostro hasta toparse con el suyo y ahogó una risa, negando en un gesto.

—No es asunto que me interese, al menos de momento.

—Comprendo…— prosiguió él, con un gesto gracioso en los labios.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes la lista de chicas a las cuales satisfacer?— arqueó una ceja ella y volvió a enfocar la mirada en la tapa vieja del libro.

—Privaré a mis encantadoras admiradoras de mis atributos este año — se mofó Sirius con una sonrisa a medio lado.

Mary no pudo evitar reír, aquel tipo de comentarios hacían que Sirius Black fuera divertido, a final de cuentas no le resultaba pesado como siempre había dicho, por el contrario, la despejaba de todas sus tareas y le daba un respiro, ese que tanto necesitaba. Era entretenido, sin duda alguna.

Sirius, que la veía expectante, sintió que algo se removió en su interior, su confianza le avisaba que estaba en su límite y que si tenía que decir algo, tenía que hacerlo justo ahora, de lo contrario, sería demasiado tarde.

—Deberías dejar los libros por un día y venir conmigo a Hogsmeade…

Su estómago de retorció y su corazón protestó conforme las palabras salían de su boca. Había pensado en voz alta, y lo peor del caso es que se sentía a punto de caer en un vacío sin fondo, oscuro, y cruel.

Tenía miedo.

De ser rechazado, o de que se ella se riera de él, como tantas veces él lo había hecho. Estaba ahí, en el fondo de la biblioteca, con el corazón apretujado, y con el rostro fijo, con una sonrisa enorme que despistaba todo lo que sentía.

— ¿Ir... contigo?— murmuró ella con los ojos brillantes bien abiertos, fijos sobre la fea y desgastada tapa del libro de plantas medicinales.

—Sólo si quieres divertirte un rato… — sugirió él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Mary se removió en su asiento y sus manos se juntaron entrelazando sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa. Y tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo responder. No se lo había esperado, ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

Sirius la observó detenidamente mientras perdía la sonrisa que se había hecho.

—Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer… — dijo él, hundiéndose de hombros para restarle un poco de importancia a que acababa de hacer el ridículo.

Mary negó en automático.

—¿A dónde piensas llevarme Black? Espero que no a la casa de los gritos…— preguntó con dejos de nerviosismo y se giró para verle.

Sirius volvió a sonreír mientras que se enderezaba, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Es un buen lugar para explorar…— murmuró haciendo un gesto provocativo.

Mary soltó una carcajada que ahogó con ambas manos una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Se giró y observó a lo lejos que la Señora Pince que los observaba con los ojos bien fijos, atenta a sus movimientos.

—Mientras no quieras ir a donde Madame Pudipié todo está bien… — comentó ella en voz baja.

Sirius asintió y se llevó la diestra hasta el pecho, justo en el lugar donde yace el corazón.

—Yo juro solemnemente que no lo haré…— continuó él con aires pomposos.

—Amén. — sentenció ella afirmando.

0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o0

Y el día había llegado.

Todo Hogwarts parecía haber amanecido de buen humor, porque todos, o la gran mayoría estaban muy entretenidos en los detalles desde su aspecto, hasta las coberturas de los regalos que llevaban. Una que otra _Amortentia_ se mezclaba con chocolates de envolturas rosadas y escarlata, listas para ser degustados y causar el efecto que se esperaba.

James había salido disparado del cuarto muy temprano y él, estaba ahí viéndose al espejo, revisando sus ropas como si algo pudiese dejarlo en vergüenza.

Chasqueó los dientes y maldijo en su interior. ¿Qué jodidos estaba haciendo? Aquello no era una cita, era un paseo.

Un maldito paseo con Mary McDonald para pasar el día de San Valentín a risas y bromas. Con bastante humor y nada de cursilerías. Ese era Sirius Black, y él, Canuto, jamás se ponía nervioso.

Tenía todo bajo control.

Por eso, cuando bajó las escaleras y notó que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido, lo agradeció, porque no quería montar espectáculos. No este día. No tenía ganas.

Cuando Mary bajó al fin, Sirius se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, esperando.

—Mary, Mary…

—Black…— le saludó con un gesto.

Cuando ella llegó a su altura, Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ella se encogió cuanto pudo, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda.

"_No estamos saliendo, tranquila…"_ pensó para tranquilizarse, pero sin dejar de ruborizarse mientras hacía uno que otro ejercicio de respiración.

—Después de hoy no has de querer dejar de salir conmigo…. Te lo aseguro.

—No necesito que me asegures, dejaré de hacerlo — soltó ella cortante, levantando el mentón y apresurando el paso, haciendo que él le soltara, dejándole un paso atrás.

Inconscientemente él se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa para alcanzarla, sin duda alguna, no era una cita, pero era una oportunidad, una que siempre había pensado, y que nunca se había atrevido a considerar, mucho menos a llevar a cabo.

Sirius Black tenía la posibilidad de hacer que Mary McDonald se fijara en él, tenía todo el día, y por primera vez en su vida, San Valentín no le pareció del todo mal.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

.

**N**otas:

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, esta vez… si, vengo nerviosa, como siempre, pero vengo contenta, porque esta historia me he divertido mucho elaborándola. Y bueno, si bien no tiene un final feliz, porque no me gustaría hacer las cosas demasiado melosas, pues, al menos dejo a Sirius con la oportunidad de, aunque todos sabemos cómo termina la historia… y bueno, justo por eso mejor así.

Me ha llamado bastante la atención esta pareja, cuando leí que me había tocado, sonreí bien genial, y ha sido súper wow escribir de ellos, espero que no lo haya hecho tan mal. Casi no hay información de Mary McDonald así que, puedo usarla con un poco de imaginación y libertad. Y bueno, amo a Sirius Black de pies a cabeza.

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado.

Y ya que han llegado a este punto, les pido que me den su opinión dejando un Review, **evitarían que me muerda las uñas o llore porque no hay quien me lea. Ya saben lo que dicen,_ Historia con Reviews, Autor Feliz_.**

De antemano muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en las votaciones del reto, suerte a todo el mundo.

Ary~


End file.
